clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
PSA Mission 9: Operation: Spy
Operation: Spy & Seek is the ninth mission of the Penguin Secret Agency. The target of this mission is to get close to Herbert's location in The Wilderness, and reveal any information you can about his further plot. Description Mission Select "You've been contacted for a special mission to track down Herbert. Can you bear down on his location?" Mission Description "Your help is requested in tracking down suspect at large: Herbert P. Bear, and uncovering his next plot. G will meet you in the Gadget Room for further details." Walkthrough #Talk to G — put the yellow duck, the tracking devices, and the blueprints to your inventory. #Go to the Ski Lodge — collect the Find Four pieces from the Ski Lodge and the Attic. #Pick up the piece of string on the rug — then give all the Find Four pieces to the penguins. #Waddle to the Forest — pick up all the sticks. Combine all the items you have (sticks, blueprints and string) to make a kite. Combine the kite to one of the devices. Then, go to the Ski Hill and tie the device with the kite on the pole. #Go to the Plaza — talk to the two penguins. The puffle will blow a bubble with gum and the gum will get stuck on the two penguins. Click on it and take it — then put it in the yellow duck. #Go to the Dock and pull up the brown handle for the penguin by the boat. Ask him for the air pump, then pump up the yellow duck. Put a tracking device on the duck and put it in the water by the Iceberg. #Go to the Mine Shack and talk to Rory. Then click and drag the boards to make the beam fall. #Click the cart twice and weld the crack. Then put a tracking device in the cart and click on it again to make it go inside the Mine. #Gary will call you on your Spy Phone, go to the HQ, talk to him and take the Binoculars 3000. #Go to the Ski Lodge, then go through the Ice Fishing door — look through the binoculars and turn right. Waddle back to the HQ and talk to G. Go back to Herbert’s camp, and combine Herbert's Spy Phone with the Binoculars. Turn left and place the Binoculars in the third tree. Go back to the HQ — there you can watch Herbert on the monitor. Herbert discovers the hidden device. In Herbert's Revenge Walkthrough The mission is the same as the online version, except for: *There is a Snake Token hidden at the Mine Shack. To retrieve it, you must have Pop lift an anvil near the entrance to the Mine. Trivia *The light in the Rubber Duck flashes according to a morse message, reading "I used to be a turn signal". *At Herbert's camp, there is a blueprint with a drawing of a puffle on it, and while spying on Herbert at HQ, he tells Klutzy that he has an unspecified plan involving puffles. It is most likely that the plan indicates events occurring in the game, Herbert's Revenge for the Nintendo DS. Gallery Sneak Peeks missionsketch.jpg Rooms Mission 8 Beach.png|Beach Mission 9 Dock.png|Dock Mission 9 Forest.png|Forest Mission 9 Gadget Room.png|Gadget Room Mission 9 Herbert Camp.png|Herbert's Camp Mission 9 HQ.png|HQ Mission 9 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Mission 9 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Mission 9 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Mission 9 Mountain.png|Mountain Mission 6 Outback Pond.png|Outback Pond Mission 9 Plaza.png|Plaza Mission 9 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Mission 8 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Mission 9 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Mission 7 Sport Shop.png|Sport Shop Mission 8 Town.png|Town Other Mission 9 Binoculars.png|Spying Herbert through the Binocoulars 3000 Names in other languages SWF Mission *PSA Mission 9: Operation Spy & Seek Rooms *Beach *Forest *HQ *Gadget Room *Herbert's Camp *Iceberg *Lodge Attic *Mine Shack *Mountain *Plaza *Ski Lodge *Ski Village *Snow Forts *Sport Shop *Town Minigames *Trough *Weld Others *Binoculars 3000